The Most Romantic Story Around
by Maddybabbi
Summary: The road is long and twisty. It seemed never ending, but once you reach the end, there is a beautiful sight, which takes you breath away. 1st chapter, whichever couple you wish, adn 2nd chapter the couple that I was thinking about when writing this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, sorry this Valentines One-shot is late, I didn't actually plan on writing it, I just started writing it a minute ago!**

**I know it's not massivly long and isn't the best, but I think it's quite sweet. So yes, this chapter is whatever couple you wish it to be, and the next one will be the couple that I was thinking of when I wrote it, no more chapters of this after that!**

**Follow me on twitter :D**

**maddiebutler**

**and go read the story You Background Play No Part I Still Love You**

**written by the awesome xBabyEllax**

**Seriously she is awesome, REVIEW HER STORY! :D**

**So go read :D**

**Maddie x

* * *

**

I decided it was time I went out for run. I hadn't been for a run in…6 months! Hah! This will be a walk then, with the odd spout of running!

I got into my running clothes, and stepped out the front door, into the bitter winter air.

'Dear gosh! Now I know why I haven't been for a run for 6 months!' I muttered to myself.

I walked down the road, towards the high street. I began stretching a little, and warming up. Soon I reached the entrance to the road I was running.

The road is long and twisty. It seemed never ending, but once you reach the end, there is a beautiful sight, which takes you breath away.

I plugged in my iPod, and starting jogging lightly down the road. As I passed the house, which I yet needed to find out whom it was occupied by, something moved in the corner of my eye. I ignored it and carried on jogging. Soon I broke out into a sprint and ran down the hill.

A few minutes later, a burning sensation passed through my chest, forcing me to a halt.

'Gosh, that will teach me to never stop doing my inhaler again!' I had stopped using my asthma inhaler for a good number of months.

I carried on walking to the end of the never ending road, sometimes, when I eventually got my breath back, I ran until the burning sensation halted me from running.

Every now and then, a car would pass to get to the end of the road, so I would stand at the kerbside and wait for it to pass.

As I reached the end of the road, the sun started setting. I looked out onto the salt river, and saw it sparkling in the setting sun. I started walking up to the beach. I took of my shoes, and rolled up my jogging bottoms.

As I walked across the stony beach, I could hear kids laughing in the water. I smiled at how carefree they were. They had not a care in the world, oh the joys of being a child.

I looked around and saw couples walking on the sunlit beach. I smiled wishing that my guy was here, and not somewhere else in the world. I wanted him right now, holding my hand, whispering sweet nothings to me. Well what can I expect on this day?

I walked towards the water, and walked slowly along the beach, paddling a little in the water. The water and sand mix between my feet, felt indescribable. Almost like a sugar and salt mix. I stood still for a moment, taking in the sweet, salty smell of life. Today was perfect, a fabulous day. Only one thing would ever be able to make it more perfect.

All of a sudden, arms wrapped their ways around my waist, and pulled me down, I was about to scream when I felt the lips, that I have longed for so long, kiss me. I pulled away, not opening my eyes and smiled.

'Hey babe' the voice said. I beamed and looked him in the eye,

'Yo'

'Yo? You going all gangsta?' he asked amused,

'Not exactly no,' he laughed again and pulled me in for a long awaited hug. His laugh was like a song to me, and him himself, was just a god, I'm sure of it.

We pulled out of the embrace and beamed at each other,

'So…I have something to ask you,' he stated nervously,

'Okay?' I asked, indicating him to carry on.

He got down in the water, onto one knee and pulled out a box. I gasped knowing fairly well, where this was going,

'Will you marry me?' he asked simply 'the last three years we have spent together have been the best of my life,' I beamed as he held my hand,

'Yes, I'll marry you!' I practically screamed, he stood up and put the ring on my wedding finger. The ring was shaped like a flower, and was pure diamond,

'Ohmygosh! How much did this cost!?'

'That doesn't matter, as long as you like it,' he answered,

'I love it, just like I love you!' he looked into my eyes and kissed me. As we pulled apart he muttered,

'It's nice being compared to a ring!'

'Oh shut up you!' he laughed as I playfully hit him, and we walked along the beach into the setting sun.

**

* * *

Woah! Short I know, I know... right then, I had Brown's voice running through my head... anyway! Please review!**

**Maddie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the couple I was thinking of, when writing this :D**

**Take a guess of who it is now...**

**Now hold that thought, and see if you were right...**

**READ :D

* * *

**

I decided it was time I went out for run. I hadn't been for a run in…6 months! Hah! This will be a walk then, with the odd spout of running!

I got into my running clothes, and stepped out the front door, into the bitter winter air.

'Dear gosh! Now I know why I haven't been for a run for 6 months!' I muttered to myself.

I walked down the road, towards the high street. I began stretching a little, and warming up. Soon I reached the entrance to the road I was running.

The road is long and twisty. It seemed never ending, but once you reach the end, there is a beautiful sight, which takes you breath away.

I plugged in my iPod, and starting jogging lightly down the road. As I passed the house, which I yet needed to find out whom it was occupied by, something moved in the corner of my eye. I ignored it and carried on jogging. Soon I broke out into a sprint and ran down the hill.

A few minutes later, a burning sensation passed through my chest, forcing me to a halt.

'Gosh, that will teach me to never stop doing my inhaler again!' I had stopped using my asthma inhaler for a good number of months.

I carried on walking to the end of the never ending road, sometimes, when I eventually got my breath back, I ran until the burning sensation halted me from running.

Every now and then, a car would pass to get to the end of the road, so I would stand at the kerbside and wait for it to pass.

As I reached the end of the road, the sun started setting. I looked out onto the salt river, and saw it sparkling in the setting sun. I started walking up to the beach. I took of my shoes, and rolled up my jogging bottoms.

As I walked across the stony beach, I could hear kids laughing in the water. I smiled at how carefree they were. They had not a care in the world, oh the joys of being a child.

I looked around and saw couples walking on the sunlit beach. I smiled wishing that my guy was here, and not somewhere else in the world. I wanted him right now, holding my hand, whispering sweet nothings to me. Well what can I expect on this day?

I walked towards the water, and walked slowly along the beach, paddling a little in the water. The water and sand mix between my feet, felt indescribable. Almost like a sugar and salt mix. I stood still for a moment, taking in the sweet, salty smell of life. Today was perfect, a fabulous day. Only one thing would ever be able to make it more perfect.

All of a sudden, arms wrapped their ways around my waist, and pulled me down, I was about to scream when I felt the lips, that I have longed for so long, kiss me. I pulled away, not opening my eyes and smiled.

'Hey babe' the voice said. I beamed and looked him in the eye,

'Yo'

'Yo? You going all gangsta?' he asked amused,

'Not exactly no,' he laughed again and pulled me in for a long awaited hug. His laugh was like a song to me, and him himself, was just a god, I'm sure of it.

We pulled out of the embrace and beamed at each other,

'So…I have something to ask you,' he stated nervously,

'Okay?' I asked, indicating him to carry on.

He got down in the water, onto one knee and pulled out a box. I gasped knowing fairly well, where this was going,

'Mitchie Torres, will you marry me?' he asked simply 'the last three years we have spent together have been the best of my life,' I beamed as he held my hand,

'Yes, Shane, I'll marry you!' I practically screamed, he stood up and put the ring on my wedding finger. The ring was shaped like a flower, and was pure diamond,

'Ohmygosh! How much did this cost!?'

'That doesn't matter, as long as you like it Mitch' he answered,

'I love it, just like I love you!' he looked into my eyes and kissed me. As we pulled apart he muttered,

'It's nice being compared to a ring!'

'Oh shut up Shane!' he laughed as I playfully hit him, and we walked along the beach into the setting sun.

**

* * *

Were you right? Did you have any idea that it would be Smitchie?**

**Lol, cause it's not like I write all my stories about Smitchie! :D**

**Haha, thank you for reading :D**

**Please review, they mean so much :)**

**Maddie x**


End file.
